Flames (Skyrim)
|baseID = }} Flames is a novice-level Destruction spell in . Effects When using Flames, they shoot fire from one or both hands, depending if the spell is dual-wielded or not. The flame has a short range, but passes through enemies, so it's possible to hit several enemies at once. When enemies are on fire, they take extra damage from other weapons, which makes Flames a good spell to wield alongside a one-handed weapon, though the bonus added is minor, and targets do not stay on fire for very long. Usefulness *Flames, like other fire spells, are very effective against creatures with weakness to fire, such as vampires, draugr and trolls. *The Flames spell may provide the best damage per magicka ratio. *Targets on fire receive additional burning damage. *When combined with the perk Augmented Flames, the damage dealt per second to a target's health increases from eight to ten (1/2) or twelve (2/2). *Can be cast on the ground to damage enemies similar to the Wall of Flames spell, but to a lesser damage extent. Perks These are the perks which affect this spell. *The "Augmented Flames" perk increases the fire damage done by this spell by 25% on the first point, to 10 damage and 50% on the second point to 12. *The "Intense Flames" perk causes targets to flee when health is lowered by fire damage. *"Impact" causes this spell to stagger an opponent when dual casting. *The "Destruction Dual Casting" perk will allow you dual this spell for an even greater effect. Spell tome Attributes *'Weight': 1 *'Value': 50 *See Spell Tome for a complete table of spell tomes, their descriptions, and their values. Acquisition *A spell tome containing Flames is in the Labyrinthian Chasm. *Faralda sells the Flames spell tome, as well as other Destruction magic tomes. *Court mages sell these tomes. *It is found as random loot on mages. *A Flames spell tome can be found in Mzulft. Gallery Fire Spell.jpg|A mage casting Flames. Flames at Bandit.png|A mage casting Flames on a bandit. Trivia *From the beginning, the Dragonborn already knows this spell regardless of race chosen. *The spell cannot be removed via the console, as is true of Healing. *Places with traces of oil, gas or even lanterns can be exploited with a flame spell to create an area of effect-like spell. As with any area of effect, this can hit the Dragonborn, followers, bystanders, and foes alike. *If used directly on running water, bubbles will appear, as if the water is boiling. However, no bubbles can be seen if it is used on still water. Bugs *When casting Flames with the left hand, and then moving away from the place it was originally cast (all while casting Flames) the spell's audio will stay at the original casting location. * If the attack button is just barely tapped while the spell is equipped it may lock the animation in the hand to that of casting the spell, rather than the inactive animation. **Tapping again or casting the spell corrects this. Appearances * de:Flammen es:Llamas fr:Flammes it:Fiamme (Skyrim) pt:Chamas (Skyrim) ru:Пламя (Skyrim)